Coming clean-(please review)
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Eren had always known that his Captain had a nice figure, but what happens when he get distracted during the day by the nice view? After skipping curfew to do some snooping, the cadet catches the very man himself making his way out of the Commander's office in a flustered state. Will his questions cause the Captain to break? Warnings: Contains mentions of Eruri smut-abuse and Ereri
1. Cry me a river

It was strange, sitting with him in silence. Then again, I hadn't expected for him to admit the unthinkable.

The training session previously in the day caused everyone to feel extremely uncomfortable and out of place. Well, saying that, I wouldn't call it a training session at all. More like, I don't know, a random cleaning drill that was lead by Mister Clean himself.

"This place hasn't been dusted in forever." He had said, scowling at each and everyone of us. His piercing stare caused us ripe, cheerful grapes to shrivel into victimised raisins. Heichou likes raisins. But Heichou doesn't like us raisins, that's for sure. Also, today clearly wasn't his best day either. He'd been grumpier than usual ever since he exited the Commander's office late one night; he looked rather flustered and extremely angry. I wonder if I should've seen it, though. It was about eleven at night and the curfew was nine thirty…

Snooping, that's what I was doing. I like following him around at lot, seeing as the man holds so many hidden thoughts. Armin said that it was "stalking" but I disagree. Just because you are so interested in a person and sneak after them doesn't count as stalking. Right? Anyways, I'll get back to that part later.

The room I was in was practically spotless. Jean was checking his hair in his glass reflection, whilst Armin was aggressively scrubbing the wooden floorboards, mumbling weird threats and curses under his breath; he certainly wasn't enjoying it, that's for sure. Propping the broom up against the wall, making sure that it was stable, my eyes subconsciously made their way over to the Captain. I watched as his foot tapped impatiently and as he glared down in Armin's direction.

After a while he slowly got down to eye level. "You're gonna chip and damage the wood, twat." Armin flinched violently at their closeness. I wanted to step in, protect my friend, but I paused. "Like this." Captain suddenly bent over and began to move the cloth in a much more gentle way, clearing keeping an eye on the cleaning surface. Armin just watched in amazement as if he regretted all his life decisions. As for me, my eyes were firmly kept on something that I'd never truly appreciated before.

I was actually too stunned by size those two pump, bouncy cheeks, to notice the dark blush spreading across my face. "Hey, Jaeger," Jean placed a hand on my shoulder, utterly perplexed. "What? What are you staring at?"

 _How the hell can you not see THAT?!_

"Oh-Oh, I was just, uh, never mind…" I watched as my superior stood up, however his ass now being more visible after my epiphany moment. The Captain ran his small hand through his slightly damp hair, casting me a random glance. His cheeks suddenly flashed scarlet as he turned away, noticing my stares. Should I have been staring? No. Was it impossible to look away? Definitely.

After the job was declared "decent" we all made our way back to the dorms, needing a shower. Soapy water sloshed down my body as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp, eyes closed in relaxation. And before I knew it, my mind was already racing.

Soap, water, soapy water, hygiene. Hygiene is key. Key, Key around my neck, swaying on my neck, caressing my neck. Caress. Soft, gentle, kind, beautiful. Beauty. True beauty. Something of true beauty. Someone of true beauty. A person, people, actions, noises, shouts, screams, tears, torture, domination, control-

"Heichou…" I breathed mindlessly, returning to reality. I switched off the shower and grabbed a towel, tightly securing it around my waist. Thankfully I'd been in there shorter than I'd thought, so I was all fresh and clean for dinner.

My fork slid in and out of the crappy mashed potatoe as my mind and sight drifted elsewhere. There he was, making his way over to the superiors' table. The way he naturally strutted like the sassy bitch he is, the way his majestic silver eyes scanned the entire hall as he shuffled elegantly next to Squad Leader Hange. And the way he had to lean over forwards to reach the salt he could've simple asked for… the guy was just as amazing as his surprisingly feminine curves.

"You need to eat." Mikasa said, eyeing my tray. I tried not to gag at the food's appearance; peas, submerged in a combination of beef gravy and mash potatoe slop? No thanks. Apparently I'm stubborn, so she didn't bother a second time. We both just watched absentmindedly as the Captain moved to sit opposite Hange-san and next to Commander Erwin instead.

"Go get a different plate." She suddenly spoke again, gesturing to the leftover vegetables and carbs in the pots. "Get there before Sasha at least." I nodded firmly, scooping up my tray and marching across the hall.

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or, depending on how you looked at it, I was in the _right_ place at the wrong time.

The movement was subtle, barely noticeable. Just sneaky squeeze, that's all. Just sneaky squeeze of a large handful of ass. I nearly dropped my tray in shock as the Captain swatted away his superior's hand and stormed out of the hall.

"Jaeger!" The Commander towered above me, glaring sternly. "You know what your Captain is like around mess, don't you?" He pointed at my tray, splattered at my feet. Turns out that I did drop it. "Your childish antics have ruined this evening for everyone! Clean this up now!"

I could hear his shouts of anger, but his words weren't being processed. I stood there, stunned. Why are you pinning this on me? You're the one who caused him to leave, not me. You're the adult here, literally.

"Y-Yes, Sir." I saluted weakly, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Good." Commander Erwin looked at all the eyes staring at us. "You all may proceed." And the clutters and chatter began again. I was about to crouch down to begin cleaning but I was stopped. His large hand gripped my shoulder harshly, piercing blue eyes burning into my soul. He just stared at me, aggressively glaring as if to try and trick me into not seeing what I just saw. "Apologise to your Captain before curfew."

And I did.

He was sitting with his head buried in paperwork when I entered sheepishly.

"Take a seat, brat."

Mumbling a small "okay" and "thank you, Sir" I pulled over the nearest chair and brought it closer into the desk. After a while he spoke.

"Commander Erwin tells me that you've came to apologise." He murmured, raising his cup of tea his lips.

"Yes." I confirmed, nodding. "But I can't apologise for something that I didn't do."

His glaze lifted above the cup as it was lowered slightly. His expression was perplexed. "And why is that?"

"I have some questions." I answered quickly, straightening my posture. I watched as he took another expectant sip. "They're about you and the Commander."

He nearly choked on his drink, avoiding the subject instantly. "Nothing is going on between me and the Commander-"

"I never said that there was." I mentally exploded with pride and regret as he realised his mistake.

"What are your questions, then?"

I inhaled deeply, bracing myself. "At dinner, today, you left the dinning hall after your junk was squeezed." The Captain's cheeks lit up in embarrassment as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't say anything. "I take that that was your reason to leave and not my clumsiness?"

Immediately he nodded slowly, staring at his thumbs as they twiddled on the desk surface. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but it was good. A slightly uneven war between victory and guilt battled in my brain. It felt nice to break the Captain with one simple statement, but then I wasn't sure whether he would kill me afterwards.

"Yesterday evening-I believe it was?- I watched you leave Commander Erwin's office in a flustered state."

"That was after your curfew." I ignored him.

"Your hair was messy, tear-stained face, and your cravat was loose around your neck." I waited until the time was right, before hitting him with the question. "I take it that being the bottom in rough wasn't your idea, hm?-"

"He forced me to, okay?" The captain growled as his fists tightened. "I didn't ask to be victimised and humiliated and abused! I didn't ask to be weak!"

Now it was my turn to delay an answer.

It was strange, sitting with him in silence. Then again, I hadn't expected for him to admit the unthinkable. His head had made its way into his hands as he began to sob quietly into his palms, his small body shaking with every ragged breath. I bit my lip as the tears slipped from his fingers and onto the sheets of paper under them.

Had I gone too far?

I carefully lifted my chair and moved it around the desk and next to the Captain's, unsure of what to do. My hand hovered over his back, not sure whether I should comfort him.

"Heichou…" My voice came out lower and slower than I expected. The tears suddenly stopped and Captain looked me in the eyes. He retrieved a handkerchief from his chest pocket and made an attempt to dry his tears.

He looked down, tired and hurt. "Please get out…" That was the first time he's said "please" to me, and probably anyone. It made me feel quite special. Noticing that I hadn't moved, his brows furrowed angrily as his teeth gritted. "Jaeger, leave. Now."

"Explain." I stated firmly, folding my arms over my chest. "I want to know why he did it."

It took the Captain a moment to answer. He'd regained his usual composure and evened his breathing. "He wanted to punish my sorry ass… At first I thought it was just the occasional rant about my stubborn behaviour, but, as you can guess, I was extremely wrong."

"How-"

"Something hit me in the head, next thing I know he's got his mouth on mine, his tongue on mine, his hands on me- I couldn't see anything. Blindfolded as I was tortured. The way my head hit the headstand of the bed and I felt my thighs be spread outwards…" He shivered. "I tried to scream for help but he had his large hand clasped over my jaw…"

Fifty Shades of Smith, I thought. I looked up just as Captain sniffed and squeezed his eyes closed, fresh tears streaming down his face in unison. He just sat there, crying, letting out his bottled up fear and embarrassment pour out.

It was heartbreaking.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, getting his attention. The way his wide, fearful eyes stared straight at me, begging for something positive; It triggered my next action. I gently cupped his chin and wiped his cheek with my thumb. I closed the gap between us, softly kissing Levi's lips.


	2. Control the controllable

It had been a week since I'd kissed him. Not a week since he'd broken down in tears and cried; A week since our lips had touched.

I'd decided not to dwell on the horrific event that the Captain had been put through, because why? Why, now that everything had been explained, would I go and accuse the Commander of assault? He new that I'd seen him touch Levi in the dining hall. He knew that I knew of his sneaking move. And if I know something I'm bound to spread it to someone.

But I haven't. Not yet anyway.

Today I was going to talk to Levi. We hadn't really spoke during the seven days. "Jaeger, quit messing about and get to work." Or "If you don't behave I'll get Commander Smith on you!" I hated it when he mindlessly said his name, the obvious pain flashing across his face as he forced himself not to think back to when _it_ happened.

"C'mon Eren, hurry up!" Armin looked down at me, raising a brow. He was peering down from the top bunk, blowing a blond hair from his face and watching as it hung loosely with the rest.

"F-For what…?" I groaned, sitting up tiredly.

He sighed irritably. "Oh, I don't know, maybe Stables? We've got stable duty!" The way his eyes lit up amused me. Although he was and still is extremely mature for our age, Armin continues to be a kid at heart.

"Fine, alright…" I shuffled out of bed, Armin flipping his head up too quickly. The way his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness was quite scary. Especially when it happened in two seconds.

"Armi–"

"Excuse me Eren." He gave me that stupid, cocky smirk as Armin fell off the bed and into his arms. "Knowing you, you would've dropped the poor thing."

I scrambled off of the floor, growling. "Knowing you, you would've gone to the stables earlier to meet with your family."

Jean just ignored me, cradling Armin as if he were a newly wed bride. "I'll take him with me seeing as we're both ready. What should I tell the Captain when you show up late? Let's make the excuse decent this time shall we?"

"Tell him that I am mentally preparing for a future conversation with someone."

"Ooo! Big words!" Jean began to walk towards the door, casting an affectionate glance down at my best friend. "Shame that every Sunday you have to interrupt our alone time…"

Something glinted in his eyes for a second, something mischievous. I didn't like it.

"Well, best be off then! See ya around, Jaeger! Take ya time!" And he closed the door quietly, obviously not wanting to wake Armin. Knowing him he's probably fallen asleep from being up so early.

I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment before getting into the shower.

Armin waved at me as I made my way across the grounds and over to Levi. He was leaning peacefully against the stone wall, looking off into the distance as the calm breeze flowed though his hair.

"Levi, sorry I'm late!" I managed to sprint over to him before catching my breath. I ran a hand though my hair as I slowly looked up from the grass. He towered over me with such power and domination that i had to work things out. How was this happening?

Quickly I corrected my posture and flipped the tables, me now being the towering and not the towered-over. Levi paused in slight irritation before speaking, looking up at me. "Kirschtein has given me your excuse."

 _Slap_.

I stumbled slightly at the force. Before I could say anything he said. "How dare you do such a thing. Wasting your time just to pre-think a conversation?"

My cheek throbbed as I rubbed it sorely. "Sorry, Sir." I apologised, fully aware of the smirk slowly forming on my lips.

Levi raised a brow at my random expression, mouth open slightly as if to say something. Next thing he knew I'd pulled him out of sight and aggressively pinned him against the wall harshly.

I held his wrists up to his head and stared deep into his eyes. "Jesus Christ you're so cute…" I growled, eyeing him up and down.

 _Stop, Eren, Stop._

I slid one of my hands down to his waist, feeling his slender figure.

 _C'mon, stop already! You know he's unstable._

I sharp, high pitched tremble escaped his lips before I lent down to kiss him passionately. My hand slowly made its way from his waist down to his tight trousers, and giving that plump ass good groping.

"Nngh…Get off…!" He pleaded through kisses, clearly uncomfortable. I didn't care, though. I wanted, no. I needed him. I needed him to stop struggling and let me take control.

"Help…" I suddenly stopped in my tracks, removing my lips from his. My hands stayed put, however. Levi sniffed up his brewing tears, wiping his eyes with his free arm.

It took me a moment to realise what I'd just done.

I looked at him as he shivered, hugging himself fearfully. No eye contact was made as he patted himself down, taking time when it came to the lower parts of his body, before quickly blinking a few times.

"Jaeger. Get back to work." He whispered, now giving me his best glare.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I don't know what came over me-"

"Those were your Captain's orders." We both flinched as Commander Erwin slid into the conversation. "Now go."

My eyes grew wide as I saluted the world's most crappiest salute, before casting a glance over my shoulder as I walked away.

I know that shouldn't have touched him in that way, but something about the look he gave me as I left scared me.

Thanks to me, Heichou had become suddenly vulnerable to those who had certain desires. Last week when he broke down in tears it was terrible. Now that he'd admitted the horror, he now had to face the after-effects.

I hate it when he's weak.


	3. Family reunion

Levi and I had avoided eye contact for the rest of the day, so when I slept his vulnerability and humiliation haunted my dreams.

 _Get off me!_ I could hear him scream as his words floated through my head.

 _Help!_

Morning came earlier than expected, and so did Section Commander Hange, too. "Good morning cadets!" She grinned wildly as we all saluted. "As you can all tell there is a reason as to why you all are gathered here! I have some questions for some of you!"

Her voice became lower and much more frightening.

"Due to my inspection and squad observation, it has been confirmed that Captain Levi Ackerman and Commander Erwin Smith are nowhere in the building, let alone this site." Hange paused as some people gasped. "This case has been identified as possible kidnapping."

"But Miss! This area has high tech security-"

"I know, Arlet. That's what makes the situation more confusing." She pushed up her glasses neatly. "Night guards' have reported of muffled shouts coming from down the hallway leading to the Captain's chamber. The kidnapper must have thought out their task carefully. Erwin and Levi are extremely skilled fighters so it's perplexing how they could of succeeded."

 _What?_ I thought to myself worriedly. _Who would want to punish Levi's ass for some random crap-_ I paused as I was slapped with déjà-vu.

 _"He wanted to punish my sorry ass… At first I thought it was just the occasional rant about my stubborn behaviour, but, as you can guess, I was extremely wrong."_

This wasn't an out-of-the-blue kidnapping.

This was a case which was controlled by the Commander's desires.

I swallowed the lump in my throat roughly and closed my eyes, irritation pulsing through my system. My aggravation was probably visible; my fists clenched and my breathing uneven.

"I…" The letter came out as a quiet squeak through my gritted teeth. Hange noticed me and stepped closer, chewing her lip.

She raised a brow before speaking. "Yes, Jaeger?"

"I…I know something…" I slowly looked up at her intense stare, glasses catching their usual forever-creepy glare from the sun rays.

"Explain."

* * *

(No POV)

The pub wasn't too packed. Only a few friends and groups sharing drinks or cheating at cards. The air wafted with the musky sent of alcohol and cigarettes, signifying that the area was for adults only. Men definitely populated the majority of the pub, the only females being a waitress and a second bartender.

Despite the disapproving image that the place have passers by, all-in-all, everyone who visited the place enjoyed their time thoroughly.

"Attention everybody." The entrance door suddenly swung open, causing numerous cusses to be said in shock. Everyone turned to gaze upon the newcomer, eyes wide and mouths agape. Erwin glared down at them brutality. "I, Commander Erwim Smith, have some news for you all."

No-one spoke, but leaning forwards slightly in anticipation.

"I am here to ask for a mere favour. Due to documents and research, I trust that you have whips in the storage?"

"Used to." The blonde waitress corrected, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "We have a few belts, though? Do you have someone who is in trouble? Do they need assistance, Sir?"

"I appreciate your concern, but no. Everyone is fine. I just need somewhere to keep my Captain, whilst I watch you do the favour." A few murmurs scattered about the room in confusing.

"Captain? Captain Levi is here?" She exclaimed as her cheeks flushed. "Goodness! Yes, anything! Any favour for you two, definitely!"

Erwin looked around the room carefully, narrowing his stare. "There." He pointed at the far corner, near the pool tables. "I want all the balls and equipment off them, as well as the surrounding people." Instantly the men previously playing dropped the polls and reluctantly finished their game, tidying up the table.

"Now what should we do, Commander?"

"Leave."

"What?" The girl looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"Actually. No, you can stay." She smiled gratefully as others sighed. "But only you."

Before another word could be said, Erwin pulled out a shot gun. "Move it."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is my bar and I decide wbho goes and stays." An older man dried his hands with a cloth before leaning against the counter. He moved a toothpick around his teeth. "You may be a Commander, but you've clearly never read my policies." He nodded towards the sign on the wall next to him. "What are you and your Captain planing to do in here without my supervision?"

"I will be teaching Levi a lesson for disobeying my orders." Erwin raised his gun slightly, scanning everyone in the building. "Now I suggest you all, apart from the young lady, vacate immediately."

Heads turned towards the owner, watching as he slowly straightened his posture. "How long will you be, Sir?"

"Well…" Erwin pondered for a moment, furrowing his brows. "It depends on how much he struggles."

* * *

The girl's hands shook as she locked the captain's wrists in Erwin's handcuffs. "I'm so confused…" She whispered, biting her lips nervously. Levi's tired eyes stared at her lifelessly, a fresh tear sliding down his cheek. "Don't cry…please…" Her thumbs grazed across his cheeks as she cupped his face gently.

"I'm not crying…" Levi replied quietly, avoiding eye contact. "Tell me your name…"

She paused, before looking at her name badge. "Ellie, I think."

"You can't even remember your own name…?" Ellie's face flushed in embarrassment as she smiled sheepishly.

She sighed in defeat. "My brain is being destroyed because all this horrible pressure… I've never had to deal with this before…"

Levi chuckled darkly and lowered his head. "Don't get in his way when he punishes me…promise me that…"

"Why-"

The door of the men's bathroom suddenly clicked open and Erwin strolled out, a determined smirk plastered on his lips. His head turned sharply towards the two as Ellie quickly stood up. "Miss, go and get the belts."

"I-uh-certainly!" She then bolted out the main room and down to the basement. Levi shivered as he felt the elder man run his hands down his waist and under his bum. "Oh, would you look at that?" Erwin spoke into the Captain's ear. "You're sitting right on my hands? And guess what?" He harshly squeezed the shorter man's ass, as Levi grunted in pain and pleasure. "Your cheeks are the same size as my hands!"

"Let go of me-"

Erwin chuckled in amusement. "My hands are rather large, as well…"

"Commander, I have the belts!" Ellie dumped the pile on the second pool table, trying to block out the sight before her.

"Good." He removed his hands from under him and began taking off Levi's harness. The way he gritted his teeth in irritation gave the Commander more determination. Once all the buckles were unbuckled Erwin literally shoved Levi into the pool table, extremely proud of the position he was in. The small man was hunched over the side on his tiptoes, trying not to show how painful the push was.

"I need a blindfold." He suddenly ordered, clicking his fingers at the waitress. "Give me your scarf." Without questioning, Ellie slowly untied the black material from around her neck and causciously handed it to him. Levi growled as the scarf was tied far too tightly and some of his hair got caught in the knot.

"Now, the only things I want to hear are the sounds of belts meeting your thick ass and the tiny groans of your mouth." He looked at Ellie. "You are to stay where you are and not get involved."

Erwin took a belt from the second pool table and gripped it tightly. He took a few steps back before bracing himself. "This is what you get for kissing Jaeger."

Ellie flinched at the sound as Levi struggled to hold back his scream. She covered her ears with her hands and looked at the floor. She watched as her tears landed on and around her shoes carelessly. She shook violently as Levi was hit again, and again, and again. She became even more frightened when his cries gradually softened into nothing but whimpers. When she lifted her head all she could see was her tear-stained scarf and Levi's pale face resting against the table's surface. Her sapphire eyes shifted over to Erwin, who was still slapping away to his hearts content. She just wanted to die when small patches of blood began to stain Levi's once-white jeans.

She couldn't even tell whether or not the Captain was conscious.

"Right…" Erwin mused as he took the last belt from the pile, eyeing it happily. "I'll make the last round the best!" Levi jolted at the force of the hit, causing him to choke on his own syliva.

 _Click_

Ellie whipped her head around to the door behind her, eyes wide in hope. She quietly shuffled over in anticipation, before nearly stumbling over in bewilderment. The door opened a creek as an all too familiar man barged in — Erwin being too occupied on Levi to notice.

The intruder carelessly shot his guns around the building, somehow not hitting anyone. "Jesus Christ it's empty in here!" He grinned at Ellie as she pointed over at Erwin. "Shit!" He rushed over to the victim and began aggressively pulling off the scarf. "And you call yourself a Commander! This poor girl—Oh no… no, no, no. Not him…" The man squinted in shock as Levi's eyes slowly met his gaze. Ellie covered her mouth with her hand in dispear.

"Commander… I need to ask you something…"

Erwin held his gun up forcefully, narrowing his stare. "Make it quick."

"What are you doing to my nephew…?"


End file.
